An X-ray image diagnostic apparatus adopts an X-ray flat panel detector having an X-ray detector made of amorphous silicon, and residual image correction is necessary for the X-ray flat panel detector.
One example of residual image correction is described in JP-A-2001-243454 (public known reference). More specifically, a workstation takes samples on image data from a digital detector following the completion of first X-ray irradiation, so that attenuation of a residual image phenomenon is modeled. The workstation then predicts further attenuation of the residual image phenomenon on the basis of the modeled attenuation. The workstation thus corrects or compensates for attenuation of the residual image phenomenon in the following X-ray irradiation on the basis of the predicted attenuation.
The public known reference cited above, however, is silent about performing residual image correction in real time, because a prediction is made by acquiring residual image data, and processing time is necessary for acquisition and prediction.